There is a continuing need to improve the recording density of data storage devices. Such data storage devices include magnetic storage devices, such as magnetic disk drives. The use of thin-film magnetic heads, such as a composite thin-film magnetic head, and higher-performance magnetic recording media has enabled some level of improvement in storage capacity. A thin-film magnetic head may stack, on a substrate, a read head, including a magnetoresistive element (hereinafter also referred to as MR element), and a write head, including an induction-type electromagnetic transducer. In a magnetic disk drive, the thin-film magnetic head is mounted on a slider that flies slightly above the surface of the magnetic recording medium.
Magnetic recording media used in magnetic recording devices, such as hard disk drives, are made of an aggregate of magnetic fine particles, and each bit is recorded using more than one magnetic fine particle. Recording density may be improved by reducing asperities at the borders between adjoining recording bits, which can be achieved by making the magnetic fine particles smaller and using a correspondingly-smaller write head. But decreasing the asperities at the borders between adjacent recording bits causes the thermal stability of magnetization of the magnetic fine particles to decrease with decreasing volume of the magnetic fine particles. To mitigate this problem, the anisotropic energy of the magnetic fine particles may be increased, but doing so leads to an increase in coercivity of the magnetic recording medium, which increases the difficulty of writing data. This problem is exacerbated because it can be difficult to generate a magnetic field having a sufficient magnitude using a small write head.
Heat-assisted magnetic recording (HAMR), also referred to in the art as thermally-assisted magnetic recording (TAMR) or energy-assisted magnetic recording (EAMR), has been developed to allow the use of smaller write heads with higher-coercivity magnetic recording media to improve areal density capacity. HAMR uses heat to lower the effective coercivity of a localized region on the magnetic media surface and writes data within this heated region. The data state becomes “fixed” upon the media cooling to ambient temperatures. Thus, in HAMR, a magnetic recording material with high magneto-crystalline anisotropy (Ku) is heated locally during writing to lower the coercivity enough for writing to occur, but the coercivity/anisotropy is high enough that the recorded bits are thermally stable at the ambient temperature of the disk drive (i.e., the normal operating or “room” temperature of approximately 15-30 degrees Celsius). The recorded data may then be read back at ambient temperature by a conventional magnetoresistive read head. HAMR devices have been proposed for both conventional continuous media, wherein the magnetic recording material is a continuous layer on the disk, and for bit-patterned media (BPM), in which the magnetic recording material is patterned into discrete data islands or “bits.”
One type of HAMR device uses a laser source and an optical waveguide coupled to a near-field transducer (NFT) for heating the recording material on the disk. A near-field transducer refers to “near-field optics,” wherein light is passed through a first element with subwavelength features and the light is coupled to a second element, such as a substrate (e.g., of a magnetic recording medium), located a subwavelength distance from the first element. The NFT is typically located at the air-bearing surface (ABS) of an air-bearing slider that also supports the read/write head and rides or “flies” above the disk surface. The NFT couples light onto the media at a spot of a size that is smaller than the optical diffraction limit, which heats a region of the media.
To write data, a magnetic field and heat are simultaneously applied to the area of the magnetic recording medium in which data is to be written. As a result, the temperature of the area increases and the coercivity decreases, thereby enabling the data to be written at a relatively modest field. In order to prevent unintended writing or erasing, the spot diameter of irradiated light should approximately match the size of a recorded bit.
A drawback of a NFT that generates near-field light by direct irradiation with light is the low efficiency of transformation of the applied light into near-field light. Most of the energy of the light applied to the NFT is lost, either by reflecting off the surface of the NFT or by being transformed into thermal energy and absorbed by the NFT. Because the NFT is small in volume, the temperature of the NFT can increase significantly when it absorbs the thermal energy. This temperature increase can cause the NFT to expand in volume and/or deform.
There is, therefore, a continuing need for improved NFT designs that control NFT deformations better than prior-art designs.